Sacred Myths
by canarypawz
Summary: Blu is struck down by something mysterious, and it's up to his family to save him - ending them up in a land where a mysterious life-saving orb lies, but that's not always a good thing, when a dangerous enemy tries to slaughter them in the process.
1. Oh no, Blu!

**Hey! So this is my new story, and I hope you enjoy it! It will have drama, friendship and all that shite. Anyway, enough of my banter, read and enjoy the story! :D Rated T because - Gore, blood, swearing & shite**

**Mainly based around Blu, Jewel and Nico.**

**I don't own Rio or the characters. But I will soon. You will all see. It will happen. AHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

><p>"Ya ready, Tiago?" Pedro asked with a cocky grin. Tiago was currently strapped to a large chunk of bark, and Pedro was going to push him down a hill. "I'm ready, Uncle P!" He shouted, before the Cardinal pushed it and he was speeding down a hill, heading towards the water rapidly. The amazon's water seemed to have quite a lot of dangerous creatures, but of course Tiago was more than happy to dive into the water with no way of escaping unless Pedro helped him out. Once he hit the water, his uncle flew down and started to peck at the straps, eventually setting the little bird free. "That was awesome! It's a shame Uncle Nico couldn't be here." Pedro nodded at the Spix Macaw chick's remark. "He had to go with Blu, tho', T, he los' a bet fair 'n square." He smirked. "What shoul' we do now, then?" Tiago pondered this for a while, before briefly shrugging.<p>

* * *

><p>"Blu, I'm bored!" Nico whined like a little child, poking him in the most annoying fashion possible. Blu sighed, exasperated. "Nico, would you just shut it for a few minutes until we get there? I would expect Pedro to be whining, not you." He quickly finished as Nico's glare hit him. "Uhh ... Nevermind." He smiled awkwardly, before flying up to a large hollow, followed by his little yellow companion. "Why'dya need to be here, again?" The Canary questioned, fixing his bottle cap with a grumble. "I've had this pain in my neck for a while, so Jewel said I should go to her Aunt Mimi. I have absolutely no idea why she said one of you two should join me... Something about 'trust' or something." Nico looked offended but kept quiet as they flew in.<p>

"Is that my nephew-in-law?" The chubby Spix Macaw cooed, running over and hugging Blu tightly. Then she glanced at Nico. "Oh, I know you! Your one of his friends. Where's the red one?" Nico just sighed. "M'name is Nico, and he is with Blu's kid." _Having more fun than I am._ He thought, looking at Blu, gesturing for him to speak. "Oh - right - Mimi, I've had this really weird pain in my neck for a week now, and Jewel said that you might be able to help." Mimi nodded, immediately peforming some random massages on the Spix Macaw's neck. Nico couldn't help but laugh at Blu's face, but stopped when his friend glared at him.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Jewel! Blu 'n Nico back yet?" Pedro shouted as he and Tiago flew over to her hollow, Jewel looking a little surprised. "Ah, well, they just left. I don't think they'll be back for a while, Pedro. Can you handle that?" She smirked. "Shut up!" Pedro sulked, flying over to the other two kids. "Hey gurls, what'cha doin'?" He asked, immediately snapping out of his sulky mood. "We're reading this book about Amazonian animals." Carla said, which was a little weird - usually Carla was just singing, dancing or listening to music. "Ah, kewl! What animal is dat?" He pointed at a huge type of snake. "It's an Amazonian Anaconda, it can swallow humans whole!" Bia said excitedly - Carla was no match for the excitement of Bia.<p>

"So, Tiago, what did you and Uncle Pedro do?" Jewel asked her son, watching the Cardinal out of the corner of her eye. "Oh, he strapped me a piece of bark and I sled down a hill into piranha infested water!" Tiago said excitedly, earning a glare from Jewel. "Excuse me?" "Oh, uh, I mean, we played games, mom."

* * *

><p>Nico had to run away several times from Mimi trying to do a check up on him as well, which he luckily managed to escape. Blu, however, has more problems to deal with. The pain in his neck was beginning to become unbearable, and Mimi had said lots of rest and not to much moving. "Nico, time to go!" He said, before finding the Canary hiding on his shoulder. "Yep, righ' behind ya, buddy." He smiled awkwardly, before darting outside. "Wow." Was all the Spix Macaw said before following as they headed to Jewel's hollow.<p>

"So, did you enjoy your time there?" Blu said slyly, though his voice was shaky with the pain. "Your foot will go down your throat if you mention this to anyone." Nico said flatly, not even looking at him, which of course made silence fall upon the two. Blu was the first to break the silence with a loud groan. "Ya alrigh', man?" His Canary friend said, looking genuinely concerned. "Oh - uh, yeah, can we just hurry a little?" With a quick nod, they both were soon at Blu's hollow, Blu landing with a loud crash.

* * *

><p>"Blu, are you alright?" Both Jewel and Nico said at the same time, Jewel rushing over. Blu fell unconscious, which worried all friends and family. "Maybe we shoul' leave 'im till he wakes up?" Nico suggested after slapping Pedro for forcing him to go with Blu. He was certain Pedro cheated with the bet. "Alright, but can you guys look after him while I get Mimi?" Jewel asked, before flying out of the hollow, not giving them a choice.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>OH NOES BLU ;(((((<strong>

**Sorry about the chapter not being very long.. I'm not the best writer! xD Hey, but quality, not quantity, right? I should get to Chapter 3 or 4 by today c:**

**- Canarypawz**


	2. A New Saviour

** Hey guys! I'm taking a break from Q&A to work on this story for a while. I hope you understand! 3**

**I don't own Rio, but I am plotting. But I do own Mnishka, so please don't use her without my permission!**

**Anyway, here's chapter two. :)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Man<em>, thi' is borin'!" Pedro complained loudly. Jewel had given them the task to watch over an unconscious Blu to get her Aunt Mimi, and while Nico was able to tolerate it, Pedro did not like this. It was _boring_. "Pedro, woul' ya just shut up for a li'l while longer? Jewel shoul' be 'ere any moment." He sighed. The Canary had been listening to his friend's whining for about an hour now, and he was actually considering hitting him with his bottle cap. They were soon relieved to find a blue figure they all knew and loved arriving to the hollow with a slightly chubby Spix Macaw beside her. "Has he moved much yet?" Jewel asked, Mimi glancing at them with a look of concern. "Not much." Pedro informed, suddenly responsible now that his boredom was over. Well, sort of. "Let Mimi take a look." He said, trying to act tough, which Nico giggled like a girl at. They both flew to the side as Mimi did some sort of massage on Blu, yet again.

"Well, wha's wrong?" Nico asked after a while of this, losing a bit of patience. "I don't quite know." Mimi said, her energy actually lowering as she looked genuinly concerned. "I know someone who might. I sense dark magic around him." She said, which was a little creepy to everyone else, but nobody said anything. It was Pedro who broke the several moment long silence. "So, le's go!" He shouted, and before they knew it, they were out and about in the Amazon, leaving Roberto to look after him. "So, this friend of mine might act a little creepy, but she won't hurt anyone, alright?" Mimi assured them, before they arrived at their destination.

* * *

><p>The land was dead, trees black and the soil dry and hard. "I don' like it 'ere." Nico shivered, as he and Pedro hugged close, both scared out of their minds. "I know the place is a bit creepy, but this friend knows what she's doing." Mimi opened up a little blue door to everyone's surprise, and they all jumped into a weird temple. Water sparkled beautifully on the walls, except for the fact that water was purple! The temple was beautiful, and soon their gaze met a small Canary. She was about the size of Nico, maybe a little bigger, and had strange markings. Her chest was a creamy colour, her feathers read with streaks of dark brown running through them down to her tail feathers. Her eyes were white with the faintest hint of purple, and she wore a small red tie around her neck, like a business man. She honestly looked a bit like a fox, with brown cheetah like markings on her face.<p>

"Hello!" The Canary greeted cheerily, fluttering over to them, fixing her tie into place over her chest. "Hey, Mimi! These your friends?" She smiled warmly. "Yep. Mnishka, meet Pedro, Jewel and Nico." Nico just looked a little confused, and irritated, as Pedro was clearly already making fun of him liking her. Which he obviously didn't. "Well, pleasure to meet you all! What'ya here for?" She asked, turning to Mimi with a questioning look. "Something's wrong with our friend Blu, we need your help." Mimi answered, only to get a confused look from the strange Canary. "Who? Oh, nevermind. Let's go!" She grinned, before following Mimi and the others back to the sick or injured Macaw.

* * *

><p>They soon arrived, Roberto throwing a doubtful look at the female Canary, who just poked her tongue out at him. Mnishka fluttered over to Blu, touching her tie as she looked over him. "Yeah, dark magic. How did this start?" She asked, looking at Mimi, who looked at Jewel. "Well, he complained about a pain in his neck that got worse and worse. I didn't think it would be ... Magic." Jewel looked skeptical as she finished the last word, as if she didn't believe Mnishka. "Well -" Mni started, before getting interrupted by Nico. "Then wha' the 'ell are we supposed to do?" He said, getting sick of all this discussion. Pedro nodded in agreement. "Yeah, why can't we jus' do somethin' already?" They both finished the last two words. "Alright then!" Mni said cheerfully, clapping her wings together. "We need to go a place outside the Amazon, though. You guys up for it?" She folded her wings neatly by her sides, happy to get the affirmative from all of gang, even Roberto. "Well, let's go! Mimi, we're gonna need Roberto, so can you watch over Blu?" Mimi responded with a nod, and the gang was off.<p>

As they flew along the Amazon, Mnishka decided to clear things up. She flew over to Nico and Pedro, which they both looked at her, slightly puzzled. "I just need to remember this, guys. Which one of you is Nico, and which one is Pedro?" She asked, she couldn't exactly pinpoint what Mimi told her about them. "I'm Pedro, an' tis is Nico." The Cardinal answered, pointing at the Canary. "M'kay, well, pleasure to meet you too. I should be leading the group now, we're gonna make a turn." "Alrigh'." They both responded as Mni flew off. They soon dropped by Rafael's holiday hollow, which he stayed in when he stayed at the Amazon. "We've got this." Nico said, flying into the hollow with Pedro. Mnishka had insisted Ralfi came with them, since she obviously had past experiences with the toucan. "Hey, Rafi, man!" Pedro said, to the surprise of the older toucan. "Pedro, Nico! Hey amigos! What's up?" Rafael asked, happy to see them. He considered both as family. "We need ya to come on this journey wit' us." Nico explained, landing next to Pedro. "Eva let me go on holiday alone for once, so sure." Rafi said, to both of his friend's surprise. Eva usually never let Ralfi have any freedom.

* * *

><p>The gang were soon back on track, and were flying along one of the huge rivers of the Amazon. Pedro made a big deal of trying to push Nico in the water for fun, but he was luckily stopped by Mnishka saying the piranhas here would probably eat Nico, so the Cardinal decided he would rather not. The journey was getting pretty hectic after a while, with lots of random animals coming at them. Eventually, they stumbled upon Felipe, which they all had pretty neutral feelings about. "Hey guys, where ya going?" He asked, which they all explained the situation at the exact same time with the exact same words. "Blu is in danger." And all flew off, leaving the Scarlet Macaw dumbfounded.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter! Just so you know, there might be a few hints of romance between Mnishka and Nico, but it will mostly be friendship involving all of them. :) Nothing too lovey dovey, maybe a scene or two?<strong>

**Feel free to message me with ideas, or if you want an OC in the story~! :D**

**All characters but Mnishka belong to Blue Sky Studios. Mnishka belongs to me. :)**


	3. A Little Chat

**I'm so sorry for disappearing! I've been reading other fanfictions to increase my motivation, as you see, I'm a very difficult writer. I rely on positive feedback to continue, and so far it seems only Fanfiction Guy has been the one to motivate me. Thanks, dude~! Now, I took advice, and decided to up on the detail, so hopefully that will be noticeable. :) I'll be writing another chapter of QnA soon!**

**Also, I toned down on how I write Nico and Pedro speaking a bit, as it's hard to understand from my point of view. ouo Pedro may talk weirder than Nico, but that's because he's all gangster in the movie. c; xD**

**Now, let's start. :3**

* * *

><p>A shape moved swiftly along the ground, a shadowy black colour. Claws collided with solid wood as the shape landed on wood, making a loud knocking sound. A muffled purr was let out as a few distressed animals quickly made their way clear of the area. Silence suddenly filled the air like a cloud, as the shape took in it's surroundings. The Amazon was filled with vibrant colours; shades of green, yellow and more. The water was a slightly muddy brown, but refreshing none the less. Then the creature let a paw slide slowly into the light, before the whole body followed through, making the animal quite clearly seen. It was a slightly haggard looking male panther, with large scars running from the back of his eyes down to his neck, on each side. They were a sickening red mixed with yellow, like they were recently made yet infected at the same time. His eyes were a misty jonquil yellow, as if he were slightly blind. His fur was a charcoal black, with bits of off white running down his back. The panther looked like he wanted to slaughter any living being in sight, but what was more threatening was the figure on his back.<p>

A white cockatoo with unnatural looking feathers was sitting atop the panther. His feathers were dirty white, aside the fact he seemed to be missing most of them. He wore and equally filthy green and white suit, with stained yellow headfeathers. He had a sinister smile planted on his dark beak, as he spoke lowly to the panther. "We can take advantage of this little 'land', Khaam. We have to get there first." The panther, Khaam, nodded. "Yes, Nigel. Let's go." They both darted across the soft terrain, leaving prints behind their wake, though nothing too suspicious to a group of feathery mammals. Panthers weren't uncommon around the Amazon.

* * *

><p>"Pedro, if you don't shut up, my claw is going in your throat!" A fox-looking canary shouted at the red-crested cardinal, clearly irritated with him. Mnishka, along with the others, had been listening to Pedro rambling about his life for the past hour of travelling. They were all starting to get irritated about this, but Mnishka was the first to crack, which was surprising due to her usually cheery nature. Nico had managed to swoop in and stop her from brutally slaughtering his best friend, which the others thought was extremely funny, as Mnishka kept glaring daggers at Pedro the whole time they were travelling. Eventually, Pedro started whining about how tiring it was flying this far, which of course Nico joined in. Soon the pair had started practically acting like charity cases.<p>

"It's gettin' cold." "Yeah right, Nico."

"Can't we stop for a moment?" "Shut up, Pedro."

Jewel continued to chastise the two repeatedly until eventually everyone decided they did need to rest. They had indeed been flying all day, but were still no closer to their destination. Mnishka had even drawn a map in the dirt earlier, which proved how far they were from the place they needed to go too. They group of birds found a place to stay in a small cave, which Mni insisted was better than a hollow while they were travelling, as there were many strange creatures around that could have a good chance of killing them all. Roberto had set up a campfire (god knows how he would know how to), and they all stuck together to keep warm. Nico, Pedro and Mnishka stuck together in a corner, laughing and chatting like old friends. The two boys had clicked with the new canary quickly, although she slightly terrified the cardinal. Rafael was sat with Jewel and Roberto, discussing how exactly they were going to help Blu and if they should trust Mnishka or not.

"What exactly are we going to do when we finally get what Blu needs to ... Get better?" Jewel placed her words thoughtfully, as she spoke between the two male birds. It was the toucan who spoke up, beating the macaw to it. "We take it back, amigo. We help him get better." The two macaws thought about this carefully, before finally nodding. "But what if it doesn' work?" Pedro piped in from behind them, who had left the two canaries alone, happily talking to one another. "What then?" It was unusual for the cardinal to worry about these types of things, but the situation just seemed to make a strange emotion in his come out. An extreme concern for his fallen friend. "We don't know, but I'm going to put faith in Mimi's little friend." Roberto answered with a small smile. He still had doubt towards Mnishka, but had warmed up to her none the less, as had everyone else but Jewel. She didn't want to trust the little canary, but kept that hidden. Some could say she had trust issues.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Rafi mentioned something about you and Pedro being his sons. Didn't you guys already have parents?" Mnishka asked the male canary, after they got onto the subject of families. "Well, I was adopted by Rafi when I was a week old. Pedro didn' have parents either, but he was fostered by a female sparrow called Ginger. She was pretty cool, introduced us to eachother." Nico explained, smiling at the memory of Ginger. She was quite motherly to him as well, and often took him in for a while if he ever got on Eva's bad side. It was actually pretty amazing how that sparrow's calmness could outmatch the toucan's rage, anyday. Mnishka nodded, nudging him with a wing. "So you guys had the same sort of past, huh? Looks like you two were destined to be best friends." Nico laughed. "Well, you could say that. What about you?" He asked, before she could ask about his real family. He didn't like to talk about it very much, and neither did Pedro. They both got a little emotional over their genetic families. "Well, I was with my family when I was little." Mnishka started, with a slight sigh, which confused her new friend a little. "We lived in a pet shop, but I wasn't genetically right, as my colouring and markings explain. My nickname was Foxy and Cheetah to the other animals due to my markings. Nobody wanted me as a pet because of the way I am, so I soon was the only one in my little cage." Nico tilted his head a little. "Why wouldn't anyone want you? I mean, your beautiful. Well, uh, compared to most other birds I've met. Next to Jewel, according to Eduardo." He sighed exasperatedly. It tended to get annoying how he always talked about his daughter and his flock.<p>

"Well," Mnishka continued with a laugh. "Soon the security guard had left my cage door open on night when feeding me, because he wasn't the brightest man of the bunch. I took my chance and escaped, and here I am. Living my life. I first lived in Europe, but I soon travelled to the Amazon for a better, much more free life. Took a long time, though." She finished with a grin. "That sounds pretty cool. I've kinda been livin' in Rio my whole life, but I think my blood origins from Africa." Nico said with a light shrug. They both then just started laughing. Not for any reason, but it just felt like a happy moment. And despite the sort of sad thing Mni explained, they just felt like laughing.

Pretty soon, the others had fallen asleep, and it was only Mni and Nico awake, though they weren't really talking to eachother. They were actually having a staring contest, which had been lasting for about five minutes. Eventually, it was Mnishka who blinked. The male canary didn't celebrate loudly, but made a look that only Pedro or Mni could tell what it said - '_I won and you lost, ahahaha!_'

After a while, the two had fallen asleep. Nico was asleep next to Pedro on his back, while Mni was on top of them both on her stomach, happily sleeping on them as a makeshift bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Today I'm feeling especially inspired, so I'll be working on hopefully one or two more chapters today! I don't exactly have much to do. Hope you liked the scene of Nico and Mnishka. I love them both, there might be some romance throughout the story. c; But I enjoy their friendship, too, and Mni isn't exactly too snuggly when she's in a group. ouo Or anywhere... xD<strong>

**Please review! :D Ittttttttttt motivatessssssssssss meeeeeeeeeeeee~! xD**

**- Canarypawz c:**


	4. Manslut

**Don't have too much to say for this chapter. There's swearing, as I told you, so be warned.**

**And, please Private Message me if you want an OC in this story! c: I will credit you, of course. If you want them to be included with the magical place they are travelling too, include a power, please! Or something magical they have. xD Or they can just be visiting? I don't know, be creative!**

* * *

><p>"One. In. The. Morning." Jewel repeated over and over again, glaring daggers at Roberto, Pedro and Nico. Mnishka and Rafael were laughing in the background, the canary leaning on Rafi in her laughter, whilst the toucan leaned on the hard but cool cave wall. "That's when you decide to wake me up?" She scowled, pointing a threatening claw at each of them. "I can't even get a decent sleep when travelling, can I? And you, Pedro, was it really a good idea to put a cockroach on my face?!"<p>

The three birds got punished with various insults for almost the whole morning, before the gang gathered up and were soon flying with the fresh breeze again. As they were flying, Mni leaned over to Nico. He looked rather questioning for a moment, before, to his surprise, the female grabbed his precious bottlecap and flew off. Soon, the two canaries were in a chase, with the whole group laughing their heads off. They managed to keep to where they were going, but Nico chased Mnishka through the jungle where she had flown off with his cap. He already had loads of thorns in his wings from constantly trying to avoid thornbushes, but the other canary kept choosing different paths to go through, so he could simply not get her. Then he got a great idea.

Mnishka had managed to get through all the obstacles without thorns, but stopped when she realised the yellow canary wasn't following her anymore. Without her knowing, Nico had flown high whilst he chased her, but not so high that he couldn't see her. He managed to catch up when she stopped, and hovered lightly above her. Slowly he descended down, before grabbing his cap back and darting off, back to the group. Mni was quick to follow, but he flew between Rafael and Pedro, and while she wasn't scared of most things, she did have a fear of Rafi and his 'connections'. She flew beside Nico innocently, before leaning over and whispering to him. "That cap will be mine, manslut." She then smirked at his surprised reaction and flew ahead to lead the group.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Roberto." Rafael called to the blue macaw as the group landed for another pit stop. "I wanted to ask you a question." The macaw turned towards the older toucan with a friendly smile. "Yeah?" "Do you like Jewel?" Rafi asked, which surprised both toucan and macaw. Honestly, Rafael never really intended to ask this, but his heart said otherwise. "I did when we were kids." Came the calm reply. "But I already have my eyes on a lady now." Rafael couldn't help but pry. "Who, amigo? Maybe I could help. Nico and Pedro are pretty good with the ladies. They managed to get nutjob over there to like them." He pointed at Mnishka with a hearty laugh. "They're just friends, that's different, Rafael." The macaw laughed. "But, I might take up on your offer, later." He winked before flying over to Jewel. She needed a lot of support, because she was actually the most worried about Blu.<p>

Meanwhile, Rafael flew over to the now arguing cardinal and canary. Whilst Pedro and Mni were bickering, Nico flew over to the toucan and gestured to them. "They've been whining at eachother for a while now." The two both shared a laugh before looking at the argument.

"Seriously, Pedro, don't whine at me because your an early bird! I'm surprised you get your fat ass out of bed before at least afternoon!" Mnishka shouted. "At least I don' wear a stupi' red tie! What are ya, a human?" "Nico wears a bottlecap and you don't complain!" "Because it actually suits him!" The two screamed at eachother, while the toucan and canary laughed in the background.

"Seriously, though, stop them." Nico said after a while, after they looked like they were going to get into a wrestling match. "Don't look at me, amigo, you've got the charm with that girl. And Pedro." "I've tried, Rafi, just do somethin'!" Rafael sighed and glided over to the two. "Hey, amigos, what's bugging ya?" He asked with a smile. Both looked at him and pointed at eachother, shouting inaudible things, before flying away from eachother. Rafael looked back at Nico, who just shrugged. "If we're gonna help them, Rafi, I call dibs on Pedro. Mnishka is probably gonna be real moody." With that, the male canary flew off after his best friend. The toucan made a grunting sound and flew after the other canary.

* * *

><p>Nico didn't really expect this to become serious, but they had insulted eachother about pretty serious things after a while, so the least he could do was show some support. He landed beside Pedro, failing to not make a scratching sound as his claws hit the hard rocky ground. "Hey, buddy, you alright?" He tucked his legs underneath him as he sat beside his best friend, observing his face. He needed to understand if Pedro was honestly affected or not. Finally, the canary got a decent reply other than frowns and random smiles. "Yeah, I guess. She's jus' really mean, bro." He said, looking back as if he felt like Mnishka was behind them. "Yeah, but she likes you." Nico replied, before pulling Pedro into a light hug. "I don' know why, but she's just been really moody today." Pedro nodded in somewhat understanding. They heard shouting in the distance, and exchanged worried glances. They both flew over to where Rafi and Mni were 'chatting'.<p>

"Nobody fucking insults the tie! I'm not a fucking human either! That little bitch has no right whatsoever to stoop that low!" Mnishka ranted at the toucan, who looked slightly frightened at the outburst. "Mnishka, you said some pretty mean things too." Nico's voice came from behind them as he and Pedro flew down. "You both needa apologize to one another, and then we needa continue on travellin'. Blu, remember?" Both canary and cardinal stared right into eachother's eyes before speaking the same two words. "I'm sorry." Rafael nodded approvingly. "Good, now let's tell Roberto and Jewel it's time to keep flying."

* * *

><p>It was the very beginning of nighttime and the group of birds were flying, though not extremely tired. After the fight, they all agreed to have a short nap before the flew again, so they weren't exactly tired. They all watched as the sun slowly set, colouring the sky like a giant paintbrush, with vibrant oranges and pinks. Soon, the moon popped up and the land was illuminated with silvery shadows, giving it a slightly creepy yet beautiful look.<p>

Yet, deep in the shadows, a pair of golden eyes were watching the birds fly. "They're still travelling, Nigel. We have plenty of time. Where are they going, exactly?" Khaam, the scarred black panther, turned to his delusional partner-in-crime. "A magical place. Give it a few more weeks and they'll be there, but I have a much quicker way of going." Nigel let out a maniacal laugh that echoed throughout the jungle. Khaam smiled with a sickening purr. "Do I get the pleasure of stripping the female macaw of her putrid flesh?"

"Defiantly, my furry feline friend."

* * *

><p>The vibrant orange sun was starting to rise, and the birds were still flying. "Jewel, we need to rest." Mnishka said after a while of more flying, stopping the macaw from leading them on. "I know you want to save Blu, but we're going to need to be in top conditions if we're going to help him, m'kay? Get some rest, we'll be flying again soon. You too, guys." She said, noting the tired expressions on the others faces.<p>

They found camp in yet another cave, and all settled down for a nap. Nico and Pedro practically dropped like flies, while Roberto, Rafael and Jewel took a little longer to fall asleep. Mnishka was indeed feeling tired herself, so she settled down beside Nico and fell asleep. She much preferred the other canary than anyone else for the time being, as he understood her and knew how to handle her when her temper rose. She suspected it was because of Pedro, as he seemed to be very excitable, and had a bit of a temper as well, according to their little fight the day before.

* * *

><p>Morning rose, and more or less, Nico was the first to be up. He was usually an early bird, unless partying all night. After a party, it would take quite a lot of power to even get him to open his eyes, as usually Pedro convinced him to drink, which didn't go down well with the canary's body. But today he just felt lively, although he didn't want to wake anyone after Jewel's outburst yesterday.<p>

He decided to entertain himself, so flew outside for a little bit. He didn't exactly like the feeling of flying so much after how much they flew last night, but in a way it still felt refreshing to get air under his wings. Jewel came out second and flew over to him, making the canary squeal a not-so-manly squeal. "Awh, I'm sorry, did I scare little teddy bear?" She teased, earning a glare from her little friend. "Why are you up so early? Why am _I_ up so early?" She questioned, seeming to be suddenly zoned-out with her question. "I have no idea, and I have no idea." Nico deadpanned, before flying back into the cave, followed by the macaw. "We should get travelling early today, though. Mni said we're gettin' closer." The yellow canary said excitedly. He just wanted to get the solution and get back to his normal life as fast as possible. "Alright, then. But your waking up Pedro and Mnishka." Jewel said slyly, before shaking both toucan and macaw awake.

Nico edged over to both canary and cardinal, not quite sure how to do this without suffering. He decided to start with Pedro, because, as he learned, Mnishka got aggressive when she was woken up by someone. As if she didn't tease Nico enough already. The canary prodded his best friend, before stepping back as Pedro let out a loud snore and rolled over onto his back. This time, Nico tried something different. He fluttered outside and grabbed a small stick, before gliding back in and holding the stick with his left wing. He then proceeded to prod Pedro several times before he finally woke up.

Now onto Mnishka.

Pedro had, like a good friend, flown over to Jewel, leaving Nico to wake up the beast. He cautiously walked over before stopping to briefly think of how he should do this. Then he had the perfect idea. This was the _perfect_ opportunity for payback of her stealing his bottlecap. He took the cap and whacked Mnishka on the head. Not too hard, but hard enough that she woke up. She glared at Nico. "You are _so dead_, MANSLUT!" She shouted, chasing after Nico, who screamed like a little girl. The others, even Jewel and Roberto, just could not hold back their laughter. The cave was echoed with screamed curses and laughing, sounding like quite the hectic scene.

Yep, just another day of travelling.

* * *

><p><strong>There should be more drama soon, I'm just really enjoying testing out Mnishka's personality. ovo She really likes to make poor Nico suffer, that's for sure! xD<strong>

**Oh, I forgot to add this, I don't Rio or any of the characters. Except for Mnishka. I own her. c:**

**Plx reveiw stry 4 me & u gt c00k1e :0)**

**- Canarypawz c:**


	5. Khaam Attacks

_**THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!  
><strong>_**Haha, hope your enjoying the story! :3 Don't have much else to say. :3**

* * *

><p>"Ya see why I don' like that girl, Pedro? She chased me around with my own bottlecap for an hour straight! And all you guys did was <em>laugh<em>! She could have _murdered_ me right there, but no, you guys just sat round laughing." Nico ranted, not noticing the amused expression on everyone's faces, except for Mnishka. "That shit spitting little whore is lucky I didn't rip that tie in two." He pouted, before glaring at the other canary. This soon became a deathly staring contest, everyone silent until Nico ran into a tree. Pedro caught him as he fell, while Mnishka pointed a feather at him like a child and laughed.

"Dude, ya sure you _hate_ her?" Pedro nudged his friend and wiggled his eyebrows, making a love-hawk sound. "Yep. Positive." Nico tried his best to sound like he would say nothing more, and that he defiantly hated the other canary. But emotions always outmatch him.  
>"...No."<br>"I knew it."

While Pedro blabbed on about how Nico totally loves her (which of course didn't go down without an argument), Jewel was flying alongside Roberto quietly. In fact, so quietly that the male macaw immediately knew something was wrong. And he knew what was wrong, as well. "Blu's gonna be fine, Jewel." He comforted, hugging her as best he could mid-flight. "Everyone keeps telling me that, but for some reason I'm not so sure." She said quietly, which was a little surprising since she always seemed the confident, mature one of the bunch. She could usually even keep Nico and Pedro in their place, but now she didn't have to do it as much, because Mnishka beat it to her. "I'm just thinking...What if something bad happens? And he doesn't survive?" She managed not to cry, but she was clearly upset.  
>"Then someone will have to take his place."<p>

* * *

><p>Mimi was quietly sat beside Blu after talking Eduardo into keeping guard of him as well, though Eddie just seemed to stare blankly at him. After a while of this, he finally spoke. "How does your friend know about magic?" He spoke slowly, as if he were trying to comprehend what words he was saying. "I don't actually know, she's never told me. But I believe it has something to do with that tie." Mimi answered, shrugging her wings. "Tie? What's a tie?" Eduardo asked, blinking stupidly. "Oh, it's something humans made up." She answered sheepishly. She should have known he wouldn't know what a tie is.<p>

Blu made an extremely strange and concerning noise, like some sort of zombie mixed with a duck. This made Mimi laugh, but Eduardo just looked a little horrified. They noticed a little black mark stretching across his neck, like a charcoal black scar, as if he were burnt several times in the same spot. He then repeatedly started dragging his beak along the floor, eventually trying to eat it. Not only was this concerning but extremely terrifying from the way he was doing it.

"Please come back soon, Jewel..."

* * *

><p>"Well, fuck."<br>Jewel was the first one to speak, as they realised they all took a wrong turn, and were now at a dead end. They retraced their steps, eventually getting to flying the right way again. Pedro took his chance and flew over to Nico, smirking. "You like her, don' ya?" He nudged his best friend with a wing, which was met with Mnishka's loud - "I can hear you!"  
>"Alright, maybe a li'l." Nico admitted, sighing. "Would ya stop buggin' me 'bout it, though? It's gettin' so annoyin'." He scowled, pushing the cardinal in a playful yet annoyed manner. Pedro just laughed and flew over to Mnishka, obviously telling her. She threw a glare at Nico, who did the same to Pedro. Before he knew it, Mni had flown right beside him. Surprisingly, she just kept quiet, before saying. "Love ya too, manslut." She then rolled in the air, flying next to Rafael. The yellow canary just watched her as Pedro popped up next to him. "I'll never really understand females." They both said in perfect sync, before laughing.<p>

The birds had been flying over the ocean for a week, making occasional pit stops on islands for a day or two. But now, they were finally at their destination. All sighed in relief at the exact same time, which made them all have a good laugh before they landed. "We're finally here, thank god!" Jewel shouted into the air, Roberto nodding in somewhat approval. The land was extremely beautiful. The grass was long and green, and the trees were so high in the sky they couldn't quite fly high enough. The sky was a colourful vibrant blue and green, and the land just seemed peaceful. "Great, can we go get the thing bef - AHHHHH!" Nico screamed and hid behind Pedro. They all looked at what he was screaming at to see a giant black panther running towards them, claws out and teeth bared. His claws gripped in the soft dirt, before coming up as dirt sprayed everywhere behind his beastly feet. They all gasped when they saw their arch enemy, Nigel, on his back, laughing maniacally as he wielded a knife in his wing. Jewel, at the front, barely had time to react before the panther pounced, pinning her and digging his claws into her chest. Some blood came up, but Khaam didn't want to kill her just yet.

Nigel went for both Nico and Pedro, deciding to kill off all Blu and Jewel's friends for the sheer fun of it. He planned to finish with Rafael later, who was also pinned by his feline friend. His two new victims backed up slowly, before Mnishka jumped in front, opening her beak and screeching. Red circles came out of her beak with the sound, creating some sort of illusion picture. Nigel backed off, completely confused. Mni turned to her two friends. "We gotta hide, m'kay? I'm going to help Jewel and Rafi in a second, but if Nigel catches us then they both have no chance." Despite all the questions bubbling in their minds, they both nodded and the three took cover in some bushes nearby.

Jewel could not quite put into words or thoughts how scared she felt. This was an abnormally huge scarred black panther that wanted to kill her. When she looked into those soulless yellow eyes, she saw something much more scary than Nigel and this moment combined. Yes, when Jewel looked into those eyes, she not only saw a murderer, but she saw something much worse. She saw something so despicable she could cry and laugh and scream at the same time. She saw a mini Nigel trying to dance in his eyes. Or was she losing her mind? It was probably the latter.

"Alright guys, you ready? Distract the panther while I take out Nigel, then I'll get to Jewel and Rafael." Mnishka told the canary and cardinal, who, though despite being absolutely horrified, flew over and started taunting the panther.  
>"Your so ugly you made Mr. Tickles cry!"<br>"Your so stupid you tried to drown a fish!"  
>"Your so fat you work at the Ipad making factory!"<br>"Your so huge that when you did a backflip you kicked the Sun!"

Mnishka used her chance to go up to Nigel, who was preparing to run up and stab Pedro. Just as he was about to do this, she jumped and wrapped her wings around his neck, pulling him back as best as she could due to her small size. "Your not hurting my friends on my watch, bitch!" She then did her 'red light thingy screech' (as Pedro called it) into straight at Nigel, pushing him back into a tree and luckily knocking him unconscious. After, the female canary flew over to the blue macaw being pinned by the panther. She whistled to Roberto, who was trying to get the panther off of her, who came over after the feline ran after Nico and Pedro, setting Jewel free. The female blue spix macaw wasn't hurt badly, so she was able to join them. She had a few scratches on her chest, but Nico and Pedro managed to distract Khaam before he made his final move. "We've got to help them! But how?" Roberto started, with Jewel finishing his sentence. "I think I have an idea. It includes a giant log and a cliff." Mni smirked. The others nodded knowingly, before all flew separate ways. Little did they know, Nigel had woken up, and was more revengeful than ever.

* * *

><p>"Shit, man, we're gonna die!" Nico screamed as the panther started to catch up to them. The week and a half long trip had taken a toll on their flying skills, so they couldn't exactly build the energy to face the harsh wind higher up in the safe, clear blue sky. Pedro was lagging behind, and screamed as the panther caught a claw in his leg and dragged him down. The canary stopped and flew down to his fallen friend, before stopping as the panther went to reach him.<br>Shit.

"Come on, push!" Mnishka encouraged as the two blue macaws pushed a log just above the panther and birds. They just got it to the edge, as the panther lifted up his claws to tear flesh off the poor cardinal. Time seemed to slow as Nico lurched forward in order to protect his friend. The cardinal blacked out from all this stress, seemingly crying as if he still knew what was happening. Time sped up as the log came off the edge.

Right as Nico pushed Pedro out of the panther's grip, and the log came tumbling down on both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>-evil laugh-<br>Cliffhanger! ;D**

**I'll be writing another chapter shortly, I'm feeling so inspired today. 3**

**Don't forget to review! I'll probably update faster if you do. c:**

**- Canarypawz c:**


	6. Almost Home!

**Moving on to four chapters in a day! Woo~! I'm on a ROLL!  
>I hope this makes up for the disappearance of me and the cliffhanger in case you stressed out. c'x<strong>

**Anyway, moving on!**

* * *

><p>The group fluttered down to where the impact had taken place. Roberto and Rafael (who had just turned up) tended to the unconscious Pedro, whilst Jewel and Mnishka looked around for Nico. The small canary was absolutely nowhere to be seen, which worried both of his friends. With Roberto and Rafael's help, they managed to roll the log over, revealing the fallen panther, but not a canary in sight. Pedro had a few scratches, but apart from blacking out was quite okay. The group looked for a long while, and were about to give up before the yellow figure they all hoped to see stepped out into the light. He had three claw marks across his chest, but other than that bared a goofy smile. "Nico!" They all shouted, before Mnishka ran forward and hugged him. "Don't do that again or your dead, manslut." She hissed, although it was hard to stay angry. She was more relieved than anything. "Yeah, yeah, I'll make sure to let my best friend die next time. Speakin' of 'im, is Pedro alrigh'?" Nico said after his friend broke the hug. "He's got a few scratches and such, but you mister, need to get those cuts looked at before they get infected." Jewel said, prodding him with a feather. The yellow canary looked down at the bleeding wounds, but shrugged. "Yeah, I'll be sure to find a doctor out in the middle of nowhere." He glared at the macaw, who looked at Mnishka. "Medical help, oh wise one?" "Oh! Uh, he'll just need to wash it with water for now so it doesn't get infected." Mni answered thoughtfully. "Now, we need to go get Blu's little cure."<p>

The group were off once again, with Roberto carrying Pedro on his back and Mnishka there to support Nico if he really needed it. Although he whined about not being a child and that he was perfectly fine, he did have a little difficulty flying. But the now-concerned female canary was a little over cautious, so he just did his best to pretend he was fine the whole flight. Nico had done as he was told, washing the cuts out, and it seemed to help, as they were healing up as best they could on their own. It was about half an hour of flight before Mnishka led the group to dive down into another temple, a lot like her home. But this time the water was a mix of wonderful vibrant colours, such as yellow, blue, pink and a mixture of oranges. Everyone but Nico manage to land smoothly, whereas the injured canary just did a little roll before landing on his back.

Mni fluttered over to a glowing purple orb and held it in her wing. "This thing keeps all the dark magic at bay in the world, so if we get it to Blu we might be able to rid of his little magic problems." Everyone nodded accordingly, and they left the temple, making the long journey home. Though if anything it was harder, because Pedro had soon woken, but seemed a little more injured than he looked. And while Nico didn't show it, he was struggling to keep his flight the same as everyone, seldom losing height as his flight patterned slowed.

* * *

><p>Nigel walked over to the fallen black feline. The brute of a panther wasn't dead, fortunately for his cockatoo buddy. He walked over to the panther and got out a claw, before gently slicing his ear, enjoying the feeling of blood on his claws. The panther woke up with the signal of pain, and looked at his friend. He didn't care about his ear, he didn't care about his blood staining the cockatoo's claws. Khaam laughed, followed by Nigel's famous maniac laugh. The haunting laughs echoed through the once peaceful place, and good soon became an atmosphere of despair.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure your alright, Pedro?" Mnishka asked the cardinal. They were forced to take a pit stop on another island due to Nico not being able to keep up, yet refusing to ride along on someone else. Pedro was quite happy chilling on Roberto's back, and was disappointed when they landed. Mni was snuggled next to Nico, who was curled up, bottlecap covering his face as well as his wings. Pedro had been complaining about hurting, feeling sick and feeling tired, which both annoyed and concerned the tie-wearing canary. Eventually she convinced Pedro to just get some sleep, before watching the others who were chatting amongst eachother. Jewel spotted her staring and decided to keep her company, explaining this to the two males before flying over to her. "Hey, Mnishka." She greeted, settling down a distance away. "Has either gotten any better?" She asked, gesturing with a wing towards both Nico and Pedro. "Not exactly. I think that flight was a little more difficult for Nico than he told me, and Pedro just won't stop whining."<p>

"That's sorta typical for Pedro when he's hurt."  
>"Hehe, yeah."<p>

Silence fell upon the two females, and it was Mnishka who broke the silence. "How did you admit to Blu you loved him? Like, properly?" She asked, a little quiet and timid compared to the canary Jewel saw for the past week or so. "I don't know. I just told him. Well, he told me first, but I guess it's the same thing." The macaw shrugged, before raising an eyebrow. "Why did you want to know?" Mni answered a little too quickly for Jewel to believe her. "No reason at all. Just wondering." The macaw thought about her reply carefully. "You perfectly sure? Because I know your little secret." She winked, quickly looking at Nico then Mnishka. "What? No, we're just friends, m'kay?" She looked flustered, not making eye contact with her. "Mhm, I'm sure."  
>"Alright, fine, you win, I love him, but don't you mention that to anyone!" The canary snapped, earning a look of surprise from Jewel. She just nodded. "Get some rest, we may be going home, but we've still got a long trip ahead of us."<p>

Without hesitation, Mnishka curled up and fell asleep rather quickly, as did the others.

* * *

><p>It was another <em>bright<em> day of flying, with Nico finally convinced to sit on Rafael's back. He seemed extremely grumpy, though, and wouldn't talk to anyone but Pedro. But it was seldom he would speak anyway, as usually he was asleep, same with his cardinal friend. Jewel kept smirking at Mnishka, which made the canary want to dig her claws in her throat more than ever. The only cheery ones were Rafael and Jewel, as even Roberto seemed irritated today. It was only a day and they were halfway there, thanks to some fast flying and no sidetracks. Only one more day and they would be home, finally. Blu would be better and Jewel could keep track of her mischievous children.

Soon, it was nightfall and they were almost in the Amazon. They were all only semi-tired, but that seemed mostly because they flew extra fast to get home. Nico had woken up by the time they made a pitstop just outside of the Amazon, and insisted on bugging Pedro till he woke up. Soon, they were both chatting to eachother, the only ones still awake, thankfully much better, although Nico still had to get his chest checked out. 

"So, you gonna tell her you like her?" Pedro wiggled his eyebrows. "Dude, I don't love her! Stop, already!" Nico growled. He actually was attracted to the female canary, but refused to believe it. He still tried to convince himself he was gonna fly solo his whole life. Pedro knew that he did love her, the whole reason he kept bugging the canary about it. "Com'on, man. I know ya do." He insisted. "If you don't do it by tomorrow I will tell Jewel to do it." "What? Hell no, Jewel is gonna make it sound worse than it already is." Nico argued. "How the hell is it bad?" "Because, we made a promise to fly solo our whole lives, remember? No romance." He said. "Don' let that stop ya, Nico." The cardinal nudged him. "I already have someone in mind, I jus' didn' wanna tell ya yet." "Fine, tomorrow once Blu is better. Deal?" 

"Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOOOOOOOOOO~!<strong>

**Next chapter is gonna be Jewel/Blu and Nico/Mnishka.**

**I know I said there wouldn't be extreme romance, but I lied. :p**

**- Canarypawz c:**


	7. Romantic Yet Terrifying

**FIVE CHAPTERS. OMG.  
><strong>**I just can't stop writing, it's like a disease! xD**

**Anyway, romance chapter activate. Maybe a little next chapter. c;**

* * *

><p>"We're home! Oh my god!" Jewel shouted as she did a little roll in the air. She was so glad to be back in the Amazon, to see her precious Blu yet again. She was so incredibly happy she just had to shout it out, eventually settling down when they got to the hollow. "Aunt Mimi! Daddy!" She said gleefully, hugging her relatives close. Pedro and Rafael fluttered in, followed to Mnishka, Nico, Pedro and Roberto last. Mnishka grabbed the orb out a makeshift bag she had made with some leaves, walking over to the pale-looking Blu. There was a ghost-like sound before haunting black shadows came from Blu and swirled into the orb, turning it black. It made a burping noise before turning purple again, which was disgusting yet impressive according to the boys.<p>

Blu woke up with a gasp, in the comfort of his beloved mate. He looked up and gazed into her beautiful eyes. "I'm alright?" He said quietly, before shouting gleefully. "I'm alright!" He hugged Jewel close, and to both's surprise, pulled her into quite a passionate kiss. Everyone else made a cooing noise, before leaving to give them some privacy, with the exception of their children.  
>"I love you, Blu."<br>"I love you too."  
>They both smiled and shared a long, passionate kiss, then laughed at the disgusted noises their children made. The held eachothers wings, and welcomed their chicks into a family hug. They were home at last, and Blu was alright.<p>

Little did they know, the danger wasn't quite over yet.

* * *

><p>"Woohoo, that was totally awesome!" Nico shouted after his little checkup with Mimi. She gave him some herbs that helped with the healing, but he couldn't take his mind off what happened with Blu the whole time. Mnishka laughed, following after him. Pedro had gone with Rafael to help Roberto with his girl, after Pedro made his canary friend stay with his 'new girlfriend'. Of course, he got a good hit from Nico's bottlecap before they departed.<p>

The two canaries landed on a branch, facing eachother. Seemed like the perfect moment, or at least to Nico. Heaven knows what the hell Mni was thinking at that moment. But, of course, he would have to take it slow. Like he had done with Blu and Jewel, he decided even for his own romance it would require some effort. "Hey, can I show you something?" He invited, flying off the branch. Mnishka looked questioning but followed, her tie blowing in the wind. They landed by a patch of flowers, it was astounding how so many different kinds of flowers could grow in one spot.

Taking it slow. Nico gently plucked a red flower and placed it between the feathers on Mnishka's head, that drooped slightly over her face like Roberto's. H esmiled lightly, but said nothing, Mni doing the same. The silence was alright - they just stared at eachother. It was Nico who broke the silence. He might as well spruce things up. "How about a race, Mni?" He offered with a challenging smile.  
>"Oh, your on, manslut!"<p>

The two canaries darted through the Amazonian jungle, occasionally stopping for one another. Soon they were racing across the river, using the water to pick up speed. But this time, it wasn't determined chase to Nico. In fact, this was more like a reward. He was having fun, but didn't quite feel so awkward around her. He wasn't exactly lovey all the time, and it felt good that the one girl he truly loved was actually ... _Fun_. It was a great moment that the yellow canary never wanted to end, at all. But eventually Mnishka manged to win and he was awkward again. They landed on a tree branch and sat beside one another, not speaking. _Is this the perfect time to tell her? I reaaaaally don' wanna mess this up._ Nico thought to himself, before turning to her. He chose to be slow with this, to save time for his complete and utter embarrassment.

"I love you... Fuck."  
><em>I messed it up. God damnit. I feel like Nigel. I think. What the hell does that cockatoo think about, anyway?<em>  
>All these frankly random thoughts were stopped when she finally spoke.<p>

"I love you too, Nico."  
>She actually used his real name. The way she called him 'Manslut' was quite hurtful yet affectionate, as if she couldn't decide her emotions. But right now, her voice only showed passion.<p>

The two leaned closer, almost as if to kiss. Mnishka's eyes met his as they just stared for a split moment, leaning closer and closer, before the moment was interrupted by a loud scream.  
>"What the hell was that?"<p>

* * *

><p>"TIAGO! NO!" Jewel shielded her two remaining chicks as both parents watched in horror as their beloved baby boy was pinned by a threatening Nigel with a knife. Almost everyone was there immediately, but nobody knew what to do. Chances are if they moved, Nigel would stab the poor chick in the throat. Blu whispered something to his loved mate, who nodded. She then shouted over to the cockatoo various insults. "Hey, birdbrain! Pick on someone your own size!" To the macaw's glee, he let go of Tiago and smiled a sickeningly sweet smile. "Oh, of course, dear. Let's start with you."<p>

"NO!" Blu shouted as he pounced out of behind Jewel, knocking the cockatoo to the ground. Nico and Mnishka landed beside Pedro together, watching. "We need to help!" Mni tugged at Rafael's wings. "How, amigo? Nigel will kill someone if we do anything." Nico sighed. "She's righ', Rafi. If we don' do somethin', our friends are gonna die." Even Pedro agreed with this. "Alright, I have a plan. Nico, can you distract Nigel? I'm gonna need Pedro and Rafi for this one." The male nodded before gliding over to the frightening cockatoo. Might as well go down in style, even if it's the stupidest style anyone could ever think of. He took a deep breath before going over and tapping Nigel's knife with a claw.  
>"Excuse me, but can you tell me how this thing works?"<br>"With pleasure."

* * *

><p>Mnishka had taken the cardinal and toucan out of the hollow, and made them gather some rocks and vines, along with various makedo makeup materials, such as mud, tar and such. Now all she needed was Nico. It was getting dark, and her plan would need to take place soon. All the other macaws and such had left to get help from the Scarlet macaw tribe, so it was just the four to help them.<p>

"So, you press down on skin and it cuts through? Interesting, I must tell my father." Nico sounded like a curious schoolboy, which was funny to pretty much everyone but a very annoyed Nigel.  
>"Would you like me to demonstrate, canary?"<br>"Oooh, yes, that would be pleasant!"  
><em>"Nico! Come to the roof of the hollow!"<br>_"I don' need a demonstration right now, but I'll consider it later. Byeeee!" Nico waved and flew out of the hollow onto the roof. Well, a branch.  
>"Time to scare the shit out of Nigel." Mnishka gestured to all their tools.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"One, two, three<br>__Smile for me~!"  
><em>Nico's surprisingly scary and haunting voice echoed in the dark hollow. But only Blu and Jewel, who had been whispered the plan, knew this was Nico.  
>Nigel, having let go of Blu during the canary's distraction, stopped his relentless hunt in the dark and looked around. "Who's there?" All he could see with darkness, and was slightly creeped out.<br>_"Four, five, six  
><em>_The sound of breaking sticks..."_  
>"Who is that? What is this putrid singing?" Nigel spluttered. He managed to grab Blu's flashlight, which Blu had accidentally-on-purpose let beneath his feet. After a while of examining, he managed to turn it on and take a good look around. Then, what he saw, was the most terrifying thing he could ever imagine.<br>_"Seven, eight, nine  
><em>_TIME TO DIE!"  
><em>With the help of Mnishka and Pedro, they had made Nico a walking nightmare. From what Nigel could see, he had stitches holding his head to his neck, and blood all over his chest. His head was turned in a manner as if his neck were broken and floppy, and his wings were positioned like a dinosaur would hold his arms. He had a huge smile on his face, and with the help of 'makeup', his grin reached his cheeks. The dark made it as if his eyes were black, and he wielded a small knife in his wings. With the help of Carla's Ipod, a little wind-up box tune played in the background, extremely slowly. And oh boy could he do a creepy voice.  
>"Come <em>play<em> with me, Nigel. I'm all _ALONE_."

Nigel screamed. He cried. He shouted. And without a moment's notice, he ran out of the hollow and landed onto the back of his panther friend, Khaam, who helped him get up there in the first place. Now it was Mnishka and Pedro's turn. They flew out, painted completely red, and pretended to be carcasses against a tree. Words like 'HELP ME' 'DON'T LOOK AT HIM' Were drawn on the trees thanks to Rafael. Nigel fell off of Khaam and both tumbled right in front of carcass-Mnishka.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK, NIGEL RUN!"

And soon, that cockatoo was out of there. He ran so far with Khaam it would take them hours to get back, all thanks to a rather genius, yet creepy, plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter next chapter! Full of friendship and romance!<strong>

**Hope you liked their little prank at the end. c; I love a very scared Nigel. xD**

**i can't believe I've nearly finished this story in the base of a _day_! I'm even planning another one to start tonight! :O**

**- Canarypawz c:**


	8. It's Always A Good Time!

**Final chapter. Wow.  
><strong>**Please review. ;-; It motivates me to update faster, I've just been on a writing streak today!**

* * *

><p>"Your going back to Rio?" Mnishka asked, looking devastated. "That's so far away, and I'll only be coming over for summer each year..." She buried her face in Nico's chest feathers. "You could always come with me? I know your friends will miss you..." He lost will the finish the last sentence, stopping there. Eventually Mnishka seemed to come to a decision. "Alright. I'll come. On one condition." "And that is?" "If you'll let me do this." "Do wha-?" Before he could finish his sentence the two locked beaks, surprising the yellow canary. But he didn't move away - this was what he wanted. This whole time he tried to deny he was attracted to the fox-liked canary, but here he was. And he quite honestly couldn't be happier. He hugged her close before the kiss broke. "I love you, manslut." "Love ya too, ya shit spitting little whore." "So ... Does this make us mates?" "Yep." Then they both turned and smiled at how awkward Pedro looked. Then all three started laughing. It was uncontrollable. But, eventually, when the laughter calmed down, Nico was the the first to speak.<br>"Hey, Pedro."  
>"It's time for you to get a girl."<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright, everything packed?" Blu ran through the list of things they needed. "For goodness sakes, Blu, we've got everything. We're birds. Let's go. Summer in Rio!" They all shouted. It was exactly four months after Nico, Mnishka, Pedro and Rafael had left to go back to Rio, and now they were going over to visit their friends. Jewel had heard about what happened between Nico and Mnishka, and made it a personal mental note to talk to them about it, considering she didn't quite trust Nico with committed relationships.<p>

They all went for the long flight, and were quite relieved when they arrived in the beautiful city. They went down to Nico and Pedro's samba club, which was often called "Hidden Chaos" due to a lot of things going wrong there, so they adapted it as a club name. Once Nico had introduced his newfound mate to samba, she decided to sing along with them on stage. It turned out she was quite good - obviously not as great as the famous duo, but talented all the same.

So, the blue macaw family, along with Rafael's family, witnessed their first song together.

* * *

><p><em>Nico , <em>Mnishka ,**Pedro (To tell who's singing :3 Combined mean it's both e.g _Hey _**- **Nico + Pedro I + B. No mistakes are made, everything is intentional.)**

_Whoa-uh-oh-oh  
><em>_It's always a good time!__  
><em>_Whoa-uh-oh-oh  
>It's always a good time!<em>

**Woke up on the right side of my bed,  
>What's up with this Prince song playin' in my head?<br>Hands up if your down to get down tonight  
>'Cuz it's always a good time!<strong>

_Good morning and good night,  
>I'll wake up at twilight,<br>It's gonna be alright,  
><span><strong>We don't even have to try,<br>****It's always a good time!**  
><em>

_Whoa-uh-oh-oh  
>It's always a good time!<br>Whoa-uh-oh-oh  
><strong>We don't even have to try, it's always a good time!<strong>  
><span>_

Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again,  
>Checked out of my room, hit the ATM,<br>Let's hang out if your down to get down tonight,  
>'Cuz it's always a good time!<span>

_Good morning and good night,  
>I'll wake up at twlight,<br>It's gonna be alright,  
><span><strong>We don't even have to try,<br>****It's always a good time!  
><strong>  
><em>

_Doesn't matter when_,  
><span>It's always a good time then,<br>_Doesn't matter where,  
><em>It's always a good time there

_Doesn't matter when,  
><em>It's always a good time then,

**_It's always a good time!_**

**_Whoa-uh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
>Its always a good time<br>Whoa-uh-oh-oh-oh-oh_**

**_IT'S ALWAYS A GOOD TIME!_**

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end! I hope you enjoyed the story, I'm sorry if it seemed short! I'll be working on a oneshot and maybe a sequel to this, but until then, goodbye! :)<strong>

**- Canarypaws c:**


End file.
